One for Sam, Two for Toby
by joanna77
Summary: A threepiece story about how Donna met Ginger, Bonnie and Cathy. Rated T for language.
1. Ginger Goes to Washington

_A/N: This three-piece story plays in the same universe as my other Donna-stories from before the White House years. _

**One for Sam, Two for Toby**

* * *

We, as in Josh, Sam and I, are sitting in a little diner in Seattle. I told Sam I don't mind what kind of diner he chooses but it must be near the ocean. Josh finds it amusing that I'm so enthralled by the ocean. He says for a girl from Wisconsin I have a strange fascination with salt water. I say I'm a Cancer. He looks baffled, but I'm not surprised, he is an Aries, after all. Sam is deep in thoughts (he is Pisces, by the way), and Josh rants about how they didn't burn his burger last time he was in Seattle. I guess they didn't believe he wanted it that way, I mean who would want his burger burnt like charcoal?

"Does he ever get tired of his own voice?" Sam asks me suddenly.

"Not a chance of that," I answer with an exasperated sigh, and Sam winks at me.

Josh huffs pompously and returns his attention to the menu. A nice waitress appears at our table, and I order a cheeseburger for me, a chicken burger for Sam and a burnt beyond recognition beef burger for Josh, some salad and three ice teas. He is still reading the menu, oblivious that we already ordered. How do I know he is oblivious? Just watch us.

"Where is the waitress? How long should I wait to order one measly burger?" he complains.

Sam and I look at each other and burst into laughter. Yeah, Josh is not able to divide his attention except when it comes to politics.

"Josh, the waitress already took our order," Sam tells him.

"But I didn't order," he whines.

"Donna ordered for us, Josh. Like she always does," Sam informs him, and Josh shoots me a glare.

"No salad," he says.

"You have to eat the salad otherwise no fries for you, my friend," I tell him, and he shrugs. I don't know why we always have to have this discussion, but if he eats his salad at the end I don't really care.

"There is lettuce in the burger, why should I eat an extra salad?" he queries, and sends me into stitches. Honestly, no one but Josh would come up with this kind of argument.

"Josh, you can't be serious with that," Sam tells him exasperatedly.

"It's an argument," Josh insists.

"Which doesn't even deserve a response," I tell him, and the waitress puts our ice teas on the table. Josh pouts, giving me dangerous thoughts. I think I could kiss away the pout, but we don't want to go there. It's always dangerous to be this close to Josh when I'm tired. I can't keep my cool, can't keep my mind behind bars.

"You have more ice cubes," Josh interrupts my thoughts with his whining.

Did I mention that we haven't slept for almost 30 hours? We should be asleep in our motel rooms right now, but the guys were hungry, and the motel was stinky. So we are looking for another motel before Toby and CJ arrives. This time we arrived with the advance team. The Sheraton is not quite ready to take us, not until the Governor arrives. And that's in tomorrow. Toby and CJ had to meet with some media people in Seattle beforehand, and Leo sent us with them. We saw the motel and knew that there is no chance to spend the night there, so we took our car and went on looking for a better place. That's when Josh turned into a five year old, and Sam said he was hungry. And here we are. I switch my glass with his, earning a sweet smile complete with dimples from him. I'm so in love with him that sometimes even I'm nauseated by myself.

"What's up, Sam?" I ask my friend to keep my mind off of Josh, but Sam only shakes his head. Although no one is more dangerous when brooding than Josh, Sam can be depressed for days afterwards, so I usually head this off by letting him speak his mind. "You can tell me, I'm just Donna. What's wrong?"

"Don't sell yourself below price, Donna. You are a fabulous friend. And there is nothing earth-shatteringly wrong. I'm just so tired," he says.

"When he is tired he starts to doubt himself," Josh imparts, and I nod. Sometimes, I do the same. Although the doubts always come in the morning, but then I enter Josh' office, see how much he needs me and the thoughts vanish. When I'm tired I'm a bit maudlin, and I'm moping about Josh. Fortunately, I'm still able to do this in silence and in my own head.

"What kind of doubts?" I ask Sam, I want him to open up, and I want my thoughts clear of Josh. Besides, when Sam bottles up his feelings he ends up being dispirited. And when Sam, our idealistic Sam, is depressed, everybody feels down.

"Well, usually about my writing, but lately about my life. Is this really worth the sacrifices we make every day?" he asks rhetorically, but both Josh and I feel compelled to answer.

"Yes." It's my life now, and I think Josh feels the same.

"You two are cute together," Sam says, and then throws us a frightened look. Fortunately, Josh doesn't catch Sam's look, so I have time to answer something witty, misdirect my thoughts and Josh' attention.

"How could it be any other way?" I quip, "Because I'm cute. Although Josh is… What would you call him?" I turn to Sam, who has a gleam of wickedness in his eyes.

"Egomaniac?" he asks me, ignoring Josh' warning glare.

"More like a monomaniac," I say, ignoring Josh' groan.

"Or just a plain maniac," Sam deadpans, and we burst into laughter again.

"Very, very funny. Did you two ever consider a career as a comedic duo? I'm sure CJ has the connections, and I can ask Leo to give you the boot," Josh says with a smirk.

"No, we already joined the circus that's enough of show business," I retort, making both Josh and Sam laugh.

Our burgers arrive, and we eat in a companionable silence. At the end, Josh has mayo all over his chin and when I feel the urgency to wipe it off the rather unusual way (which, I have to say for full disclosure, doesn't involve a napkin) I decide it's time for a retreat and some fresh water on my face.

I make my excuses and dash for the restroom. Unfortunately, it is full so I have to wait outside. That's when a rather heated discussion catches my attention.

"You bastard! I basically wrote those articles for you, and you give _her_ a raise?" I hear a female voice.

"Baby, you have to understand, I couldn't give you a raise, it would have looked inappropriate," a male responds.

"Don't_ 'baby'_ me, you know full well how I hate that!" she says. "I did your research for you, I wrote the articles you didn't deign to pay attention to, plus I typed the ones you wrote!"

"Baby," he starts, and I can imagine the glare he receives from the girl. What is it with _baby_? Can't he remember her name? They are obviously not just boss and assistant but lovers too.

"You have my letter of resignation, just accept it," she says. Good, that should show him his place. I wonder briefly how long it will take before he finds another assistant who would do the same for him. I have a hunch that it won't take long before another girl comes along. I don't know, maybe they should teach girls how not to become a victim of men who only use them. I know the feeling and I know if I had known CJ back then I wouldn't have let Dr. Freeride use me. And that's when a thought arises. A wonderful idea! An inspiration only worth of a genius! Okay, I tend to think in exclamation points when I'm tired.

"You can't leave!" he thunders.

"Just watch me," she says coolly.

"Wait!" he implores.

"Jason, let go of my wrist," she reasons. "I quit, come to terms with it."

"But, baby, this doesn't mean that we have to end what we have," he insists.

"Jason, you didn't appreciate what I did for you professionally, you don't appreciate what I do for you personally. You see me as nothing else than a secretary who was foolish enough to let you into her bed," she says, and I can hear the sadness in her voice. At this exact moment, the three ladies who occupied the restroom until now emerge, leaving the room now empty. But I can't enter, I'm like mesmerized. Even if it's eavesdropping, I want to hear the end of this.

"But, baby…" he starts again, but is cut off.

"What's my name, Jason?" she asks.

"Ginny," he says.

"Close enough," she says sardonically. "I'll go into the restroom, Jason. If you value your private parts I suggest you run as fast as you can. Don't worry, I'll pick up the tab." Wow, she is cool!

She breezes past me and enters the bathroom; I follow her, but not before casting a last look towards their booth. The man is handsome and he is leaving. The bastard! When I enter the restroom, I see her resting her abdomen against the counter, leaning over the basin, watching herself in the mirror.

"Hi," I greet her with a smile, and she nods, not returning the smile. "I'm sorry, but I overheard your argument before. Is there anything I can do for you?" I ask her, praying that she plays into my hand.

"Not unless you have a job for me far-far away from this place," she says, and I allow myself a brief grin.

"Do you know who the Democratic presidential candidate is?" I ask her, and earn an arched eyebrow. Okay, admittedly it's a strange question, but I have to know. "Just humor me," I tell her persuasively.

"Jed Bartlet," she answers, and I smile at her.

"That's right. I'm with the campaign, and we are looking for assistants. You'd be working for Toby Ziegler." Yeah, I never forgot what I promised in Hartfield's Landing. I even told Josh who only laughed but then told me that I'm a good girl. That's what Leo always tells Margaret, so I guess it's a compliment. But at that time I would have really rather appreciated a kiss than a compliment. I know, I have a one-track mind, bear with me. My birthday is almost here and I tend to become emotional when my birthday nears.

"What does he do for the campaign?" she asks.

"He writes speeches for the Governor, is responsible for media relations and he is also a policy advisor," I list.

"I don't want to be a secretary," she says.

"I'm looking for an assistant for Mr. Ziegler," I reiterate.

"Jason once said, he didn't know I heard him, that assistants are glorified secretaries."

"Well, some might say so, but I don't think they are right. I'm doing much more than that for Josh," I tell her.

"Josh is…" she asks.

"My boss. Policy advisor and Leo McGarry's deputy. Leo is running the show," I explain.

"What would my job entail?" she asks.

"There are secretarial things like filing, typing, answering phones, making reservations, but as an assistant you'd also do research, be a soundboard and eventually prepare memos," I tell her.

"Whoa, that'd be good," she says. "What about coffee?" Hey, that's my kind of girl!

"You don't have to bring him coffee, unless you want," I tell her. "Margaret brings Leo coffee, but I don't do it for Josh. If you are at the coffee machine and you think Toby deserves one, you can bring him one, but really, you don't have to."

"Okay," she agrees.

"Oh, and there is another speechwriter who might require your assistance. Sam Seaborn, a good friend of Josh," I tell her.

"But I'd be working for Mr. Ziegler?" she asks.

"Yep, definitely," I tell her. "Usually it's Leo who decides about the new people, but when I can convince Josh, he will hire you. Toby really needs a new assistant."

"His former assistant left?" she asks.

"Yeah, they had to part ways," I tell her vaguely. Of course, Leo fired her after she threw herself at Sam. She wasn't the first, and won't be the last either, I guess. But I have a hunch about this woman; she wouldn't risk her job because of a pretty face. "You want to meet Josh and Sam?"

"Of course. Sorry, I seem to have forgotten my manners," she says then with a sad smile. "My name is Ginger Taylor," she says, stretching out her hand.

"Donna Moss," I tell her, shaking her hand. "Come on before they send a search party after me."

We exit and head back to where Josh and Sam are sitting.

"I was so close to send a Search and Rescue team after you," Josh greets me.

I flash a smile at Ginger (which she returns), and then turn back to the boys.

"Guys, this is Ginger Taylor, she will work for Toby," I inform them.

"Donna, you picked up an assistant for Toby in the restroom?" Josh asks incredulously.

"Do not even pay attention to him," I tell Ginger, "he hasn't slept for 30 hours. Ginger, this is my boss, Josh Lyman. Josh, this is Ginger, she is Toby's new assistant."

"Okay, but you are aware that only Leo can hire people, right?" he gives in, but not without giving me a pointed look.

"I'm aware of that, Josh. And I already told this to Ginger. She just wanted to meet you," I tell him, looking at him disapprovingly. I hope he doesn't want to scare away this girl.

"Nice to meet you, Ginger," he says, stretching out his hand, and sneaks a glance at Sam.

"Ginger, this is Sam Seaborn. Sam, this is Ginger, Toby's new assistant," I reiterate.

"Hi, Ginger," Sam says, sounding very chipper. "Nice to meet you." He shakes her hand. I watch Ginger intently and when I don't see any particular reaction to Sam's handsomeness―hey, it's a word!―I'm relieved. "You are not from Seattle, right?"

"No, I'm from New Jersey," she says, flashing a smile at Sam, but then she turns back to me.

"When do I meet Mr. Ziegler?" She is sitting down next to Sam, and I slide into the booth next to Josh, our knees touch for a brief moment. Back off, Donna. You don't want to make something foolish when you are this tired.

"Soon. But I have a first assignment for you, Ginger. Do you know any good motels in the city?" I ask her.

"There is one not far from here," she says. "They have clean sheets and TV sets in every room."

"Oh, God, I would give everything for a hot shower and a bed," Josh says.

"Tired?" Ginger asks us, when Sam and I nod in agreement of Josh' sentiment.

"Yeah, fried," Sam says. "Okay, let's head out and then we can call CJ and Toby."

Josh picks up the tab, and I whisper to him to also pay for Ginger. He gives me a look, but then nods. Sometimes, he can be sweet. I thought there would be an argument about it, but obviously he can be a gentleman.

"Donna, are you sure that she is okay for Toby?" he asks me in a low voice. Sam and Ginger already left the diner; we are waiting for the receipt.

"I'm sure. Trust me, Josh," I tell him, and he nods.

"At least she is not smitten with Sam," he remarks. No, she is not. I know how that it, being smitten with somebody. "I thought you were only joking after Hartfield's Landing," he adds then with a smirk.

"No, Josh. But even without my promise in Hartfield's Landing I'd help Toby to find a new assistant. Ginger will work out, you'll see," I assure him.

"But you'll look for another assistant for Toby," he states, and gives me gentle smile.

"Hey, I promised two assistants." I swat his arm. "Come on, my brain is fried, Toby's another assistant can wait."

"I don't get a second assistant, do I?" he asks as we exit the diner and catch up with Ginger and Sam.

"Well, do you want one?" I ask back.

"God forbid!" he says in mock fright. "I can't even get the one I have to bring me coffee!"

"Ginger won't be bringing coffee for Toby either," I tell him, and Ginger laughs gently. Sam gives me a grin, and Josh groans.

"Donatella 'Norma Rae' Moss," he mocks me. "Why is coffee important?" he asks me then seriously.

"It's not what an assistant does," I tell him.

"But you type, you file, you answer my phones, these are secretarial things too," he tells me.

"Josh, even a secretary shouldn't be required to bring coffee. Typing, filing and all that jazz are work-related. Bringing coffee is not."

"When we are in the White House and I have senators and congressmen to deal with, will you bring coffee for those meetings?"

"You want me to work for you once we are in the White House?" I ask him incredulously, and notice only from the corner of my eye that Sam's grinning.

"You don't want that?" he asks back, sounding… hurt? Offended?

"I'd be thrilled. But you know that I'm not qualified," I tell him.

"You have a qualification no one else has, Donna," Sam inserts before Josh can speak.

"What would that be, Sam?" Josh asks.

"She is fluent in Joshness," Sam tells us, making me laugh and Josh grin.

"That's right," Josh says with a smug grin. "You could write a book about me. Although I wouldn't recommend it, I would sue you if you did, and I'm a lawyer with lawyer friends," he says, his grin turned into a smirk. "Also, I don't know anyone who would be able to figure out your filing system."

"You know how it works," I retort.

"Sure, but I can't be my own assistant, can I?" he asks back.

"You'd better get used to this," Sam stage whispers to Ginger, making us stop.

"They are cute together," Ginger whispers back, and there is that frightened look on Sam's face again. This time Josh saves me; my mind is so fried I can't squash the remark with a witty response.

"I'll tell Ginger about the shirt," he tells me in a voice that leaves me wonder when would he stick out his tongue at me. Don't go down that road, Donna, I warn myself, when Josh turns to Ginger. "You see, I had a shirt. A completely sensible gray shirt," he adds.

"I don't think gray would be becoming you," Ginger inserts.

"Ha!" I exclaim, looking pointedly at Josh. "It was an ugly shirt on its own," I explain it to Ginger before she thinks that I disposed the shirt because it wasn't becoming Josh.

"She wanted to hide the shirt from me, so she put it in a folder and filed it under 'u' as in ugly!" Josh tells the story.

"Why didn't you just throw it out?" Ginger asks me.

"Mandy gave him the shirt," I explain, forgetting for a moment that Ginger doesn't know who Mandy is.

"Mandy is Josh' girlfriend," Sam says when she throws a confused look at him.

Ginger looks at me with sympathy in her eyes, and I have to turn away before she can spot the tears that threaten to escape. I'm so tired! And then Sam's mobile goes off. Saved by the bell. And I think I've found a new friend for me who already knows my biggest secret. I hope Toby will like her too.

_TBC_

_Tell me what you think, leave a review, they make my day. :)_


	2. Cathy on My Mind

**One for Sam, Two for Toby**

* * *

Our reservations were messed up so they don't have the required doubles for the assistants. They were really sorry and therefore offered us a suite with two bedrooms and a bathroom. The suite is really quite something, and the sitting room looks really nice. There is only one problem with it. It's not empty. In fact, it's full of people. 

We arrived here half an hour ago, which was three o'clock. In the morning. We checked in, they checked in. By them I mean our bosses. Then Sam and Josh, who are sharing a room, decided that they were not at all tired so they appeared in our suite. CJ was looking for them, for she wasn't tired either, and found them here. That's why the sitting room is full of people.

Margaret disappeared in the bathroom, saying that her boss didn't need her assistance. Carol, Ginger and I are sitting here with our bosses, listening to them bantering and teasing. We really don't have the energy to partake; we, unlike them, are dead beat. Toby is not here, he came down with something so he is nursing himself back to health with a whiskey in his room. Good, because sick Toby is even more grumpy than healthy Toby. Also I'm quite tired of his and Sam's bickering.

Take yesterday, they were arguing over the proper use of semi-colons in a speech. As if someone saw whether it was a semi-colon or a comma. I mean it's a speech. Hello? It's spoken! When Josh pointed this out to them (and I could have kissed him when he interrupted the Dynamic Duo), he received death glares from both Toby and Sam. I gave him my dessert as consolation. I mean no one dared to interrupt Toby yesterday, not even CJ who usually smacks down these kinds of arguments.

And the day before that they were arguing about Ginger. Sam said he needed her, and Toby said Ginger was _his_ assistant. Ginger was grinning over the argument, but Toby was really not keen to 'share' her with Sam. He stopped me afterwards and told me that I either find an assistant for Sam or a second assistant for him. As if that was such an easy task! I interviewed three girls since I found Ginger, but all three of them were disappointments when they spotted Sam. The last one was audacious to the point where I had to wrestle Sam out of her grasp. And I'm not kidding, people!

It started with a misunderstanding when I mentioned that Toby had a partner, and I beckoned Sam closer to introduce him to Lillian. When Sam left she mentioned how the best of them were either gay or taken. I cleared up the misunderstanding, and she looked ravenous. Only I didn't think that it was ravenous at that time. I thought she was delighted by the prospect of working for Toby. I introduced her to Margaret and Ginger, and Lillian was really sweet. But two hours later, when I entered Toby's office to find Sam for Josh, she was sitting on his lap, trying to unbutton his shirt. Sam threw me a 'help me!' look, and I 'entangled' them. I was so glad that I didn't introduce her to Toby or Leo. Since then I'm pretty cautious although I didn't give up hope to find a second assistant for Toby.

"I'm hungry, let's raid the mini-bar!" Sam says enthusiastically, interrupting my thoughts.

"You can't," Ginger tells him, her voice a mere whisper, she is hoarse. She was with me and Josh at the campaign office in Florida. We were trying to sort out the place, and she was helping me with the volunteers.

"Why not?" Sam asks, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Leo forbade us," Josh tells him.

"Oh, yeah, I remember," Sam says, cowering as if Leo was in the room.

Yeah, Sam and Josh raided the mini-bar in California, and Leo made them pay for it. In the same breath he also forbade them (in no uncertain terms) to ever touch or go close to a mini-bar. I told them not to, but they were insistent. And after all, Josh is my boss. I can't exactly tell him what to do. Okay, I can tell him what to do and what not to do, and sometimes, he even listens. May I state that that was not one of those times?

"Let's call room service," Sam suggests. Honestly, the man must live on another planet or something. Room service at four o'clock in the morning?

"Sam, my dear," CJ starts in a sweet voice, "you have to think with that brilliant mind of yours, there is no room service at this hour of the day."

"Yeah, figures," Sam admits, and then looks at Josh for advice.

"I don't think the concierge would allow the pizza into the room," Josh tells him. "And I'm not keen on leaving this room. I'm pretty grateful that it's not moving under my legs."

"We could raid the kitchen," CJ suggests. She must be tired though, otherwise she wouldn't have come up with such an idiotic idea. "Or rather not. I can imagine tomorrow's headlines. Bartlet for America Campaign Staff Raids Local Hotel."

"CJ is right," I tell Josh and Sam, throwing them a warning glare to banish every wicked idea, scheme or plan from their thoughts.

"But I'm hungry," Josh whines. "Sam, it's all your fault! I wasn't hungry when we arrived."

"Of course not, you were high on caffeine," Sam retorts. "I'm hungry, and I'll eat the peanuts from the mini-bar."

"Sam, don't," Ginger and I plead with him. "I'll go down and see if they have something to eat," I offer then. Frankly, Leo's wrath is not something you want to bring upon yourself. And since they are in our room, he would expect us to foil them in their endeavor to raid the mini-bar thus bringing shame on the Bartlet for America campaign.

"I'm going to sleep, Leo expects me at 6.30," Margaret says, after stepping out from the bathroom. "I'd be forever grateful if you'd keep your voice down."

"Yes, Margaret," they chorus, and I leave the room. Yes, they'll try to keep it down. Two words: Leo's wrath. Leo is very protective of Margaret.

I'm waiting for the elevator to arrive, humming some melody I don't even know what it is until it registers with me. Yeah, I'm humming _Georgia on My Mind_; since we are in Georgia I'm not at all surprised. When I enter the elevator I notice some confetti on the floor. Maybe there was a party tonight at the hotel. Maybe it's still in full swing. I could sneak in and get the guys something to eat. Or rather not. I don't think Leo would approve of sneaking and stealing.

When I arrive downstairs, I see a sign that there was a wedding in the ball room. Lily Su and Matthew Summer tied the knot today, or more precisely, yesterday. The wedding party must be over because I don't hear anything when I reach the ball room. I peak inside and the room is still fully lit, but there is no one inside. Only the leftovers. And a pretty girl who I only notice when I step inside.

"I'm almost done," she says.

"Oh, I'm not with the hotel," I tell her. "I was just looking for something to eat. We just arrived and my boss is pretty hungry," I explain her, talking fast.

"Well, knock yourself out," she says, her voice a bit harsh when she gestures around. "There is plenty left over."

"Thank you," I say, a bit ashamed, but when I think of Sam and Josh my shame vanishes. They are hungry, they deserve a meal. I spot a tray and I place two big plates on it. One for the salty things, one for the sweet ones. "Was it nice?"

"You mean the wedding?" she asks, clearly taken aback that I spoke to her. I nod, and she nods too. "It was nice. Everything was perfect," she says, the bitterness creeping back into her voice. There is a story here, and I want to know it.

"I remember my sister's wedding, she wanted everything perfect," I tell her, I don't even know why. I don't like to speak of my sister, we are not best chums, to tell the truth. "Her friend planned the whole thing, but it was her first wedding so there were a few bumps along the road."

"This was my first too," the woman says, gesturing around.

"The decoration is really ingenious and inspired," I tell her, and a look at the Cherokee Rose in her hair tells me that she really gave everything to make this event fabulous.

"Thank you," she says, smiling for the first time. She is beautiful and nice when she smiles.

"May I ask something?"

"Of course," she says.

"Why are you still here?" I ask her gently, I don't want to sound judging or harsh or something to that effect.

"I was just thinking," she says.

"About the wedding or life in general?" I ask her.

"About the bastard who married my sister," she says, her voice cold again.

"Matthew?" I ask tentatively.

"Yeah, he was hitting on me pretty much the whole night," she confesses.

"I'm really sorry for your sister," I tell her, and she sends me a little smile.

"Thank you. I tried to tell her, I tried to convince her to annul the marriage, but she wouldn't listen. She said I was sour because she is younger and already married."

"That wasn't very nice of her," I say, coming closer to her. I place my hand on her upper arm, and she looks up at me.

"Are you trying to console me or are you hitting on me?" This sends me into stitches.

"The first one. Although I have to tell you I think you are pretty."

"Thanks," she accepts my compliment with a grin, and then I look around a last time.

"Okay, I have to go back before my boss and the others starve," I tell her, lifting up the tray.

"How many people are waiting for these crumbs?" she asks, looking at my tray.

"Five, I'm the sixth. Although I'm not sure whether CJ, Carol or Ginger wants to eat something at this hour of the day," I tell her.

"That won't be enough. Your boss is a male?" she asks me.

"Yeah, and there is Sam. They were both pretty hungry," I tell her.

"Okay, let me help you," she says and throws two plates onto an empty tray. She piles food on them without being picky and then she grabs a box. "It's a cake," she explains when she sees my inquiring look. "They didn't want to take it with them."

"The newlyweds?" I ask.

"Yeah. Okay, I actually hid it," she confesses. "My new brother-in-law ordered this cake to have some fun with it on their honeymoon."

"And he told you to order it?" I ask incredulously, and she nods. "And then started hitting on you?" Another nod confirms that Matthew Summer was a jerk. "Come on, we'll tell about this to CJ, she will have an idea what to do with him."

"Who is CJ?" she asks.

"Spokesperson for the Bartlet for America campaign," I tell her. "We will spend the next week here in Georgia. This is our first stop, and we've just arrived."

"Do you enjoy working on the campaign?" she asks me, when we leave the ball room.

"It's my life now," I tell her. "I feel like I'm doing something important even if it's only being an assistant to the Deputy Campaign Manager."

"I was a volunteer during the last elections," she tells me, while we enter the elevator. Her next sentence makes my follow-up question redundant, so I forget it. Yup, she was working for the Democratic candidate. "I was working in the Charlotte office of the Richards for President Campaign, it was pretty much dull work, but I watched the players and they seemed to enjoy it. And I didn't mind the dull either, it was worth a few credits."

"You've studied PoliSci?" I ask her. And here I was thinking about hiring her for Sam.

"At Belmont Abbey. It was my minor. English was my major." Wow, she could be a right choice. But I bet she has a much better paying job than the one we could offer her.

"You are from North Carolina?"

"From Charlotte. But my mom is from Athens. She moved back here after the divorce." The elevator stopped.

"So you have a BA?" I ask again.

"Yes. I wanted to study Law at Harvard or Princeton but wasn't admitted the first time around and now I just don't have the drive to do it again," she tells me. "By the way, I'm Kathy Su." She tells me when I stop in front of our suite's door. We can't shake hands, so we exchange a smile instead.

"Donna Moss. Nice to meet you. You work in Charlotte?" I ask her, hoping she doesn't find me too inquisitive. Some say I'm nosey, Josh says I'm incurably curious, and CJ says I'm interested in people. I like CJ's explanation the best, although I was touched when Josh came to my defense when I was accused of prying.

"No, I work for my mom, she has a little flower shop here in Athens," she tells me.

"You work in a flower shop with a BA in English?"

"It's a job, it pays my rent," she gets defensive.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to sound like a snob, especially while having no degree at all, but that's a waste of talent," I tell her my opinion.

"It's not like everyone was thrilled with my English major. They said I should have swapped my major and minor and then they would have given me a job," she says, the sarcasm in her tone cannot be missed.

"Well, you could join our campaign," I offer her.

"I don't think that I could be more than a secretary, and I don't want to be one. Been there, done that, didn't like it," she admits.

"I see. What about assistant?" I ask her.

"That's a glorified secretary, right?" Kathy asks back, and I try not to take it personally. I'm more than a secretary; besides, secretaries are people just like everyone. I know about being a secretary and I know why Kathy doesn't want to be one, so I'm not offended personally but maybe I am nonetheless. I swallow, count to ten and then speak up.

"Okay, you'd be required to file, type, answer the phones and make reservations, but you would also be doing research, memos and be a soundboard," I tell her just like I told Ginger a month ago.

"Are you serious?" Kathy asks me.

"Yes, I am. We are looking for two assistants. You could be one of them."

"I don't bring coffee for anyone," she states. Yup, definitely the right choice, I think as I congratulate myself.

"And you are not required to," I reassure her.

"You said you were an assistant. Why were you downstairs, looking for food for your boss?" she asks suspiciously.

"I wanted to head off a catastrophe which would have sent Leo McGarry on the warpath, and believe me, you don't want to cross him when he is on the warpath. Being Josh' assistant, I can't exactly avoid Leo, so I have to make sure that he behaves," I explain it to her. "I couldn't let him loose in the hotel."

"So you are his babysitter?" she asks me.

"In a way, yes. I don't mind. He is a good boss, I learn loads of stuff from him. Admittedly, he can be a jerk, but other times he is considerate and sweet."

"And you are in love with him," she states rather than asks.

"Yeah, there is that," I admit. "But I have it under control. At least that's what I keep telling myself," I add with a self-deprecating chuckle.

"And I would work for…" she asks, leaving the Josh-topic alone for which I'm really eternally grateful.

"Sam Seaborn. Speechwriter extraordinaire and senior advisor to the Governor," I tell her. I figured that Toby and Kathy wouldn't work well together. But Sam and Kathy could be a good team. "He is a sweet and handsome guy."

"How handsome?" she asks me with a frown.

"Very handsome," I admit. "Is that a problem?"

"I don't think so, unless he has green eyes and black hair," she tells me.

"Blue eyes."

"Okay then," she tells me, and I knock on the door.

"We need Leo's seal of approval, but I don't think he will oppose," I add before the door opens.

Ginger pokes her head out and lets out a sigh of relief. Yeah, I know, I left before the Whining Duo got into full swing. Sam is sitting on the sofa, Carol is sitting in one of the plush chairs. Josh and CJ stand next to each other.

"Donna!" Josh exclaims. "You are back! With food!"

"Keep it down, Josh!" I admonish him. "If you wake Margaret…" I don't have to end the sentence; he cowers even at the thought of Leo.

"Okay, I was just glad that you found your way back to us. And that you brought food. And a little friend," he adds then, and sits down next to Sam.

"Should I be offended by that 'little' remark, Donna?" Kathy asks me.

"No, that's just Josh," I tell her.

"He tries to be funny, but often offends people with his witless and thoughtless remarks," CJ tells Kathy and leans down, looking Josh straight in the eyes, trying to intimidate him by her posture.

"Donna, I'm hungry," Josh whines, and after CJ leaves him alone, I give in. "There is food on the tray for you," I place down the tray in front of him. "No cakes though," I warn him.

"But…"

"You were on caffeine high earlier, I don't want you to get high on sugar now," I tell him matter-of-factly.

"Okay, but then this plate is only mine," Josh says pouting, and hogs one of the big plates.

"Now, be nice, Joshua and share," I tell him, imitating my grandmother's voice.

"No!" he decides to play the three year old act with me.

"Not even with me?" I ask him in a gentle voice.

"Okay, you can have some," he says, and then pulls me down next to him. "Who is your friend?" he then stage whispers to me, seeing Kathy eying Sam who hogged the other plate.

"Everybody, this is Kathy Su, I met her downstairs. Kathy, these are CJ Cregg, Carol Fitzgerald, Ginger Taylor, Sam Seaborn and Josh Lyman," I make introductions and then continue, "Kathy organized her sister's wedding. And tonight's food was donated by her," I add finally.

"Thank you, Kathy," they chorus and dig in.

"I would like to talk to Leo tomorrow, Josh. Could you ask him to meet me and Kathy for five minutes?" I ask him in a whisper while the others talk with Kathy about the wedding.

"Why?" he wants to know.

"Kathy's Sam's new assistant," I tell him.

"You've just decided to hire Kathy for Sam? I thought you were looking for a new assistant for Toby," he says taken aback.

"I'm still looking for her or him, but I found Kathy for Sam," I whisper back to him, and then look up. There is too much silence in the room. Everybody is staring at us. No wonder, the picture is the embodiment of impropriety, our shoulders touch, and we are eating from the same plate. During our little conversation Josh pushed food aside that I like, and I pointed out stuff to him that he might like. This definitely needs a save. If someone asks something Josh might realize that I'm in love with him. I couldn't bear the humiliation. "Kathy has a BA in English. PoliSci was her minor, and she helped in the Charlotte office during the last presidential campaign," I try with misdirection. I succeed; they turn their attention to Kathy. "And I asked Kathy to come on board and be my fellow assistant."

"I thought Josh didn't need a second assistant," Ginger said.

"Not for Josh. Once Leo approves, Kathy will be Sam's assistant," I drop the bomb, and Sam suddenly sits upright. He returns Kathy's gaze and then sends her a little smile. When Kathy shows no sign of melting or thoughts how to ravish Sam, I'm reassured that I chose right once again. I just hope that Leo approves. Now, all I need is another secretary for Toby.

_TBC_

_So tell me what you think, leave a review please. _


	3. Bonnie and Toby

**One for Sam, Two for Toby**

* * *

You might want to know why I'm sitting in a car with Josh, speeding towards some unknown diner. Unfortunately, it's not what it looks like. We are not on our way to a romantic getaway. No, no, no, no, no. We are on our way to get pie. And that's not some euphemism for sex. The pie is for Toby. Who made Ginger cry. Toby never makes Ginger cry. They are so good together, and although Toby doesn't say, I know that he treasures Ginger. She knows a bunch of poems and she is a quotes freak.

But Toby made her cry tonight and that's why I'm sitting in a car with Josh, speeding towards some unknown diner. And we don't know where we are. We are pretty much lost, but that's not something Josh would admit. That's a lengthy tale to tell, but basically it comes down to the fact that Josh is a man. Which is not a problem on its own, but you know men. They pride themselves with their infallible sense of direction (as opposed to women), which is apparently a result of the fact that they were hunters and that women were gatherers. This in my interpretation means that we women are not afraid to ask for directions, but men are buffoons who would feel unmanly if they had to.

But first of all, I have to explain this pie-situation. Toby loves pie. Apple-pie is his favorite, pecan pie a close second. Also Toby can't work without pie. I guess it is his way to relieve stress. And tomorrow there is a very important speech. A crucial moment in the Bartlet for America campaign. We are back to Indiana to help with the House seats that are up to contest. Indiana is usually a Red State, but Democratic Representatives are not a rarity, so we are here to help them. And Toby has to write a speech that could eventually turn Red to Blue. I don't know whether one single speech could do that, all I know is that if one would tell me that and I had to write that particular speech I would be extremely nervous. So both Toby and Ginger are nervous. Sam was even banned from Toby's room.

Ginger came running into my room, crying because Toby snapped at her. But then she pleaded with me to help her find pie. On a Sunday night in the middle of nowhere in Indiana. Well, miracles happen. Only not in Indiana. Don't get me wrong, I like Indiana, they are nice people and I find them refreshing after yuppie metropolitans and elitist snobs, but you don't really expect me to find apple-pie on a Sunday night, right? And that's what I told Ginger who then broke down and cried even more.

I marched into Josh' room, demanding the car keys to the rental car. CJ and Sam watched us with barely hidden amusement. 'Glad to be of service,' I thought sarcastically while telling Josh that this is a national emergency. He pulled out the keys, but wanted to know why I needed the car. And when he heard the reason he didn't want to give me the keys. And then I did something unladylike and completely unprofessional. I launched myself at him, ignoring even the feelings when our bodies came into contact, and wrestled him for the keys. He clearly didn't see that coming. He can't read me the way I can read him. He didn't sense that I was boiling with anger, anxiety and anticipation. Both Sam and CJ looked at me with wide eyes when I emerged with the keys. I straightened my clothes and wanted to leave the room when Josh' voice stopped me.

"Donatella Moss, freeze right there!" he said in that cold voice I hate so much. He usually doesn't use it with me, but I hate it nonetheless.

"I'm sorry, Joshua, no time for apologies," I told him and breezed out of the room. It clearly didn't occur to me that the little action displayed in front of Sam and CJ could cost me my job. At least not until I reached the elevator.

"Oh, my Gosh!" I dashed back into the room and took a look at Josh' face. "I'm so sorry, Josh! I'm so terribly sorry," I told him. "I wasn't thinking and I was really angry and anxious. Sorry!" I pleaded with him, not daring to utter my misgivings about the possibility of losing my job. And then I wanted to leave the room again.

"Donatella, stop!" Josh stopped me with his words. "I'm sorry for not giving you the keys," he said. Okay, apparently CJ had a talk with him, or maybe he was coming down with something.

"No, really, I've conducted myself clearly not according to my status as your assistant and I apologize," I told him, and received an arched eyebrow from Josh and CJ.

"Okay, let's go," he said then, grabbing his coat, waving at Sam and CJ.

We were waiting for the elevator in complete silence, me still fretting about my earlier deeds, and Josh was… The first time since I knew him I didn't know what he was thinking.

"Josh…" I tried to apologize again, but the elevator arrived. He guided me into it with his hand on the small of my back. I felt that maybe there was hope for my keeping the job. But first I really had to apologize. "Josh…" I tried again once we stepped inside but he cut me off.

"Donna, I really hope you know that you are more than an assistant to me," he told me. Okay, I would be lying if I said that my heart hadn't skipped a beat at that. "I consider you as a friend, Donna, I hope you know that."

So not a lover but a friend. Yeah, we are friends, I knew that. Or else he wouldn't allow me to order salad and he wouldn't even consider eating it. I guess he wouldn't have come for me in Hartfield's Landing, and maybe he wouldn't have taken me back after I left him. Yeah, we are friends. That's all I'll ever have with Josh, only I don't know how much longer it will suffice. But I don't want to lose his friendship nor my job as his assistant, so I will keep my cool around him in the future, just like I did until this evening.

"I know. It's just… It was completely inappropriate in front of CJ and Sam," I whisper to him.

"They were surprised but then laughed, Donna. They told me I was an idiot for baiting you when you were obviously stressed," he admitted.

"You baited me?" I asked, suddenly saddened.

"Yeah, I'm not proud of it. But I like teasing you, Donna. I would have given you the keys in a minute or so, forgive me for not realizing how important this was for you."

Did hell freeze over? Joshua Lyman apologized to me. Twice in a short period of time.

"Okay, I accept your apology if you accept mine," I told him.

"Let's forget this little episode," he said and then got back the key from me. "I'll drive."

And that's when it hits me the first time. I hadn't allowed me to relive the scene for fear of losing my composure but after Josh said 'forget it' I realized that I couldn't. Not the feeling of our bodies pressed together, the feeling of our hands clasped for a brief moment when I grabbed the key. What possessed me to do this? Was it sexual frustration, anger, anxiety? I analyzed the scene again, trying to imagine what I would have done if Sam would have played Josh' part. Probably not the same. I would have pleaded with him, or more likely he would have given me the key without baiting me. Well, I had gotten myself into something that I'm clearly not capable of dealing with, so I just have to do what Josh suggested, I have to forget it.

After coming to the conclusion, I realized that we were lost. Josh said that we temporarily gotten off the way we were supposed to take. Which is a euphemism for being lost in the middle of nowhere in Indiana.

"Joshua, let's stop at the next human habitation and ask for directions," I plead with him, but my plea is met with silence. And then I spot a bus station. And there is woman waiting for the bus. "Stop right there!" I order Josh, and sure thing he slammed on the brakes, skidding to a halt not far from the bus stop. "Wait here," I tell Josh, but he protests. "Wait here and have the motor run, maybe we have to get out of here real fast."

"Not your hunches again, Donna," he whines, but then nods. I climb out of the car and approach the stop cautiously.

"Hi!" I greet the young woman approximately my age with a smile. She doesn't return the smile and merely nods as a greeting. "I think we are lost and I just wanted to ask whether you knew how to get back to town or better how to get to the nearest diner where I could find an apple-pie."

"The town is that way," she points out. "But don't expect a diner with apple-pie. In fact, I don't know of any diners which are open on Sunday night. There was one not far from here, but it's closed down."

"Well, thank you for your help. Are you waiting for the bus?" Okay, I know, I can't help myself. Maybe she needs help.

"No, not as such," she says, shaking her head.

"So you are just sitting here in the middle of nowhere?" I ask again, against my better judgment.

"Well, basically yes. I was left here," she admits then.

"In the middle of the night?" I ask incredulously.

"It was my fiancée and it was still afternoon when he drove away. He told me he would come back," she says, her voice betraying her hurt. "We had a fight, he said I need to calm down so he told me to get out of the car and that he would come back for me two hours later."

"And he didn't come back?" I ask her sympathetically. The bastard!

"Yeah, he did come back," she says. What?! "I just didn't feel like I should go back with him."

"Pride is a really bad counselor," I tell her. I know, I was there once.

"Yeah, I know now," she says.

"Do you want a lift to town?" I offer her.

"My grandmother lives in a little house outside of town," she says hesitantly.

"No problem, you just have to navigate. Don't tell him but Josh has a crappy sense of direction," I whisper to her.

"Josh is your boyfriend?" she asks innocently. Yeah, I wish.

"No, he is my boss. My name is Donna. Donna Moss, I work for the Bartlet for America Campaign."

"My name is Bonnie Johnson. You are really with the campaign?"

"Yeah," I confirm, and lead her to the car. "Josh, this is Bonnie, she missed the bus and we have to take her to her grandmother's place. She will tell you the way." I hop into the backseat, leaving Bonnie the front one to navigate.

Bonnie throws me a thankful look, yeah, no need to disclose everything to Josh. I will tell him sooner or later because I don't really like lying to him, but not in front of Bonnie.

"Hi," Josh greets her, and she tells him to turn the car around.

"You are coming tomorrow to the event?" I ask Bonnie.

"Yes, my grandmother is an activist," Bonnie explains. "She goes to every political event. And she likes your guy."

"That's certainly good to hear," Josh says with a grin. "You live here or you just came to visit your grandmother?" he tries the small talk.

"I live with her since my parents died when I was ten," Bonnie says. We both express our condolences but she shrugs it off. "I lived with my parents but it was my grandmother who raised me," she tells us, and we nod. "She is really interested about what your guy wants to say concerning the Family Health and Wellness Act."

I make a mental note to relay this to Toby, and then a thought hits me.

"What's wrong?" Josh asks me, I guess he can sense my moods after all.

"Nothing," I tell him, and then turn back my attention to Bonnie. "And do you like to live here?"

"Well, not recently," Bonnie tells me, referring to the dispute between her and her boyfriend, and I nod.

"I heard that they shut down the Furniture Factory last month," Josh says out of the blue. "You had a job there?"

Bonnie lets out a laugh, and then tells him why she doesn't like to live here 'recently'.

"I have a job at the Chamber of Commerce. It's not what I dreamed of when I got my BA from the Hanover College but it's a job. I also help out in grandmother's bakery, so it's not that bad."

"A BA in what?" I ask her, getting excited that my idea could work after all.

"I majored in Communications," Bonnie tells us. It is getting better and better. "With a French minor."

Okay, wait for Josh Lyman to crack some French joke.

"Donna knows French," Josh says, making me blush. "She wanted a minor in French."

"Really? What did you do instead?"

"Played the dumb, naïve blonde?" I ask tentatively. Josh' eyes catch mine in the rearview mirror, and he smiles apologetically. Yeah, too late for that but sweet of him nonetheless.

"You took Drama?" Bonnie asks, not catching the sarcasm.

"That too, but no. I don't have a degree," I tell her. Yeah, it still hurts. But I can't dwell on it, I'll get my degree eventually. Sooner or later. Right after Leo tells Josh that he can't bring me into the White House or right after we lose this election. Not that that is an option. We will win this election. Governor Bartlet is the 'real thing' and he has to win. Although if Toby had pie he would stand a better chance. "Are you sure there is no diner open? Or a place where I could buy pie?"

"I could ask my grandmother if she has left anything from the bakery," Bonnie says, looking at me like I'm a madwoman or something.

"The Governor has to deliver an important speech tomorrow, his speechwriter is nervous and when he is nervous and has to work throughout the night he needs pie," I explain.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he is that way," I tell her. "But he is a great guy."

"Would that be Toby Ziegler or Sam Seaborn?" Bonnie asks, surprising both of us. "Although, I don't think Mr. Seaborn is a fan of pie," she adds contemplatively.

"How do you know their names?" I ask her.

"I had a course, COM 326, The Rhetoric of Presidential Speeches. We mostly covered State of the Unions, Inaugurals and some campaign speeches, but since then I'm really interested in presidential speeches," Bonnie imparts.

"That's interesting," I say, and then grin mostly for myself.

"So, who is the pie fan?" Bonnie redirects the conversation.

"Sam loves pie, but not as religiously as Toby," Josh informs Bonnie with a chuckle. Bonnie laughs out loud, and we arrive at her grandmother's.

"And may I ask why the two of you are out hunting for pie? Does Mr. Ziegler have no secretaries?"

"Ginger is his assistant and my friend. I volunteered to get pie while she helps him with the speech," I explain. "Josh had the car keys," I add then, smiling sheepishly at Josh. I hope we are okay again. Yeah, we are, judging by the dimples appearing on his face.

"Grandma, I'm home!" Bonnie calls out, and I stare in awe. I mean I'm surprised. I thought Bonnie's grandmother would be African-American just like Bonnie, but she is obviously not. She is small lady with steel grey hair and a piercing look.

"You brought guests?"

"They are nice people, Grandma. They brought me home. I had an argument with Greg," Bonnie tells her grandmother.

"I know he had been here already. He wanted me to convince you to go back to him and be his wife," Bonnie's grandmother informs her.

"Will you try?" Bonnie asks unsurely.

"Your love life is none of my business, but Greg's my best friend's grandson. So, here it goes. Bonnie, will you go back to Greg to become his wife?"

"Sorry, Grandma, but no," Bonnie says, shaking her head.

"Okay, now I can tell her that I tried without actually lying," the old lady says, eliciting a laugh from Josh. "And now introduce me to the nice people," she demands.

"Well, this is Donna Moss and Josh Lyman. Donna, Josh, this is my grandmother Abigail Johnson."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Johnson," Josh says, shaking the old lady's hand.

"Grandma, they are with Governor Bartlet's campaign," Bonnie tells her.

"I know who Josh Lyman is, Bonnie," her grandmother says in a commanding tone. She knows? Okay, Bonnie told us that her grandma was an activist but I never imagined she knew who Josh was.

"Well, that's great," Josh says, and Mrs. Johnson asks him a policy question right away.

Bonnie says that we should look around for the pie and I think my time has come.

"So you want another job?" she decided to ditch the circumlocution.

"Yeah, I think I should, but there is not much here to do. I should move to Indianapolis, I guess. I don't want to leave Grandma alone, but she would understand. She was always very supportive. And she has friends here. And she would have even more friends if I wasn't here," Bonnie mused aloud.

"They gave her a hard time because of you?" Donna asked incredulously.

"Some of them, yes. That was some fifteen years ago, Donna. Things changed, but back then they weren't sure they wanted a black teenager with them. They were frightened of me, being bad influence on their children or so," Bonnie said.

"Well, they were stupid. And I don't think your Grandma would be friends with someone who couldn't accept you. I have a reason to be this inquisitive though," I finally blurt out.

"What kind of reason?"

"I would like to ask if you wanted to come to work for the campaign. I'm looking for a second assistant for Toby. I think you and Ginger would be unbeatable together."

"Not a secretary?" she asks me.

"No, assistant," I tell her. It's a shame that no one wants to be a secretary anymore, but I tell you, it's those bosses who exploit there secretaries or even harass them that put shame on a profession that is nothing to be ashamed of.

"What would I be required to do?"

"Well, filing, typing, answering phones, doing research, compiling memos, be a soundboard," I list off. Hey, maybe when Leo tells me that I can't work for Josh anymore, I could ask him for a job in Human Resources. "We need Leo McGarry's approval for you to come on board, but I don't think he would oppose."

"Are you sure that I'm the right person for this job?" Bonnie asks, and I nod convinced. "There is something I have to tell right from the start," she adds then.

"That would be?"

"I'm a deeply religious person, I have to go to the Sunday Mass, that's something I'm not willing to give up," she tells me then.

"I'm sure that will be no problem. The Governor is attending church regularly, and if Toby needs an assistant on Sunday, he can call on Ginger," I reassure her.

"Then I think I'd be thrilled to accept the job," she says, and then squats down in front of a refrigerator. "Look what I've found!"

We enter the kitchen where Josh and Mrs. Johnson are still arguing about Social Security. Josh spots the pies in my hand, and he sends me a grin.

"Grandma, I gave Donna an apple pie and a pecan pie. They have a friend who is nuts about pies," Bonnie tells her Grandma, and she nods.

"Mrs. Johnson, you have to tell me how much do they cost, Bonnie wouldn't let me to pay for them," I tell the old lady.

"That's nonsense, my dear. You brought Bonnie home, accept the pies on behalf of your friend."

"Well, then thank you, Mrs. Johnson. Josh, we should go. Bonnie, could you come over around 8?"

"Of course," Bonnie says with a nod, and Josh and Mrs. Johnson throw us a suspicious look.

"Well, I asked Bonnie to come to work for Toby," I tell Josh later, when we are already on our way back to the hotel.

"I figured that much," he tells me.

"Josh, you are aware of the fact that I'm not qualified enough to work in the White House, right?" I ask him in a low voice. I mean sooner or later we have to face reality. "Ginger, Cathy, Bonnie, Carol and Margaret, they all have a BA. I'm a college drop-out."

"Donna, you are the best assistant of all them," Josh says fiercely. Whoa, I swear, I wasn't fishing for a compliment, but it certainly felt good to hear that.

"Even better than Margaret," I ask him teasingly.

"Well, maybe Leo would say otherwise, but yes, even better than Margaret. Donna, who else would have taken on himself or herself to search for a pie in the middle of the night in a godforsaken place in Indiana?"

"Well, I'm sure Ginger…"

"Sure, because Toby would have made her. But you actually went for the pie because you thought it might be crucial for the campaign, right?"

"That's true, but also because Toby is my friend and…"

"That's right. You are a people person, Donna. I am not. When we go to the White House I have to liaise with Senators and Congressmen, I can't do that alone. I would end up offending all the 100 Senators and the 431 Representatives," he tells me, and I nod. Yeah, that's possible. But I don't think that Leo has a choice.

"Leo has no right to separate us, Donna, we are a good team. An efficient team," Josh tells me.

"Well, okay, but he will be definitely Chief of Staff. Which means that he has the ultimate decision to make concerning staff issues," I tell him.

"Okay, but he wants me to become his Deputy and he will most likely delegate the everyday business to me," Josh says with a smug grin on his face.

"That's probable, but I want Leo's approval once we get there, Josh. If I don't have it, I will look for another job. I was thinking HR, I'm pretty good at finding assistants, don't you think?" I ask him playfully in hope of being able to misdirect his attention.

"I will talk to Leo tomorrow," Josh says, not letting go.

"Josh, we have time," I implore.

"No, I want this to be settled," Josh says, a stubborn frown appearing on his face.

"Okay," I give in. Yes, it would be nice to know for sure. But what if I get the job in the White House? What happens then? Could I work for Josh for four years without betraying that I'm in love him? Well, since I'm the Queen of Misdirection, maybe I could succeed. And until then, I should play it by ear.

**THE END**

_Hope you liked it, if so, leave a review please. :)_


End file.
